


Aca-family

by ME_89



Series: Aca-family [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME_89/pseuds/ME_89
Summary: Sequel to Aca-moms. Different in setup, more like a collection of one shots or short series. Expect to see a lot of the other Bellas. Follows the (big) events in the Mitchell / Beale family in the years following Aca-moms





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm back. In the past months I've been very busy with finishing up my studies and writing a lot of essays, so no inspiration or time to write some fics structurally.
> 
> Can't guarantee an update schedule and chapters are relatively short, but I hope you enjoy!

Much to Chloe's surprise, Beca is at the gate that Friday to pick her and David up.

“Babe, what are you doing here?”

“I came to pick you up, because I have a surprise for you two.” Beca picks up her son, huddling together in a sort of conspiracy. “We’re going camping.”

David clapped his hands and let out an excited squeak.

“Camping?” Chloe looks up at the sky, the weather had been changing a lot lately. “You sure, it's a good idea?”

“Trust me, babe. It's going to be fine. Just get in the car.”

They drove home. Chloe assumed it was to pick up stuff, but when they reached the apartment. Beca told them to give her a second and slipped into the apartment. A moment later she was back and let them into the apartment.

The lights in the living room were off and in the middle of the room was a large blanket fort. Along the ceiling were Christmas lights as makeshift stars and Beca had even put a fake campfire on the tv.

Now it was Chloe's turn to squeal and David rushed into the fort. Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and followed David. Beca was the last to come in, grabbing her acoustic guitar.

“Wow, mom, it's amazing.”

“Bec, you're such a weirdo.”

“Yeah, aren't we all?”

“So David, I'm sorry you don't get a sleepover at Chloe's.”

“Is fine, mom. Chloe has endless sleepovers here now.”

“Not exactly, you can't have sleepovers in your own home, and this Chloe's home now. To make it up to you guys I wanted to go camping, but it seemed a disaster waiting to happen if we actually went out into nature. I ordered us some pizza.”

When they finish eating, Beca picks up the guitar and they sing all kinds of classics and modern hits, until Chloe says:

“How about a story now?”

David is excited and climbs into Chloe’s lap. Beca puts the guitar away and snuggles into her girlfriends side. As the story finishes David is already asleep. Beca puts him on the makeshift bed and pulls the blanket over him. In the meantime Chloe has arranged their bed and the brunette joins her. They cuddle up, tangling their limbs together.

“I should take you guys out camping for real some time. I used to go as a kid all the time.”

“You sure? There could be bears or something.”

“I’ll protect you, I promise.”

“I trust you, but I’m glad we’re safe here for tonight.”

“I can’t imagine anyone else doing something so crazy. I’m glad you’re my weirdo.” Chloe says.

“Excuse you?” Beca giggles.

“Oh pardon, excuse me. I of course mean: I’m glad you’re my awesome nerd.”

“I love you too, Chloe.”

They exchange some lazy kisses until they fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two months since Beca and Chloe got together and the fire between them hadn't exactly died yet. Once Beca had discovered how good it was to be touched by Chloe, and to touch her, they hadn't been able took keep their hands off each other. However having a sex life with a four year old barging around the house wasn't easy, so whenever David went over to one of his friends, Beca made sure she was home when Chloe came back from work.

Today was one of those days, Chloe was barely able to shut the door behind her when she felt Beca’s lips crash onto hers. Chloe pulls back shortly to take her coat off and put her bag down. She tangles her hands in the chocolate locks before reconnecting their mouths. She moves on to Beca’s neck, while manoeuvring them into the living room. Beca’s hands are playing with the hem of Chloe’s shirt. When they pull apart for some air, Beca’s nimble hands pull the shirt off. Chloe’s fingers make quick work of the buttons on the button down Beca is wearing.

Dressed in just their bras and jeans they reach the couch and fall down on it. Beca lands on top and takes the lead in their make out session.

Beca is working Chloe's breasts over the bra with her hands and her mouth is on the redhead’s neck, causing Chloe to moan deeply. Both girls are completely absorbed in each other and neither of the hears the key turn in the lock. Even when a duffel bag is dropped in the hallway they don't register a thing.

It isn't until she hears a voice yell: “Beca, oh my god…”

Beca sits up in her bra and looks at a horrified Emily.

“Emily, I didn't expect you here, I thought you would get here tomorrow?”

“Clearly you didn't. You can't just drag your conquests onto the couch, anyone could just walk in on you. Do you think that's okay for your son? Or Chloe?” Emily trails off as she sees Chloe sit up beneath Beca. “What the actual fuck, Beca!”

“Oh, Legacy, I think you remember Chloe? This lovely woman is my girlfriend now.” And she reaches over pulling Chloe in for a deep kiss by her bare waist.

“Ewwh”, Emily protests running into the kitchen.

Chloe can't suppress a giggle and lays her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca grunts.

“I guess we have to put our shirts back on and check on her?”

“I'm afraid so.”

Another grunt from Beca.

With their hands linked they sit across from Emily at the kitchen table.

Emily speaks up first: “Do you know how traumatic it is for kids to walk in on their parents having sex?”

“Yeah, we do. That's why we take our chance every time David is on a play date.” Beca says smugly, which earns her a slap from Chloe.  
  
“I wasn't talking about him, I was talking about me.”

“Oh, Em, you have to drop the aca-child act now. It's us who feel like two caught teenagers now.” Chloe says.

“Look, we were going to tell you when you would come tomorrow. We just wanted to tell you in person.”

“It’s okay, I probably wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.” Emily says taking a sip of her water before adding dryly: “Although I hoped it to be less explicit.”

“So Em, I hope you understand you are in babysitting duty again? You've gotta work for this roof over your head, you know?” Beca jokes.


	3. Day date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca takes Chloe for a day for grownups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the third part. Another Bella enters the stage...
> 
> It took some time for me to post something again, I'm not entirely happy with my writing atm. The story isn't really coming together in the sense of the whole arch of it, so please view it as a losely connected series of short pieces and I'll put chapters out that I deem worthy stories on their own..

That Saturday Beca and Emily had a day off from the studio work. The bruntte had decided that it would be the perfect day for a grownup day for her and Chloe. The two lovers had slept in, while Emily had gone out to take David to the park and the farmers market. After a slow start Beca and Chloe got out of the house and went for brunch downtown. They visited a book store and a record store, not because they needed something, but just because they loved to go through the merchandise.

Then it was time for the main activity of that day. Beca had planned them a visit to the botanical gardens. Beca knew that Chloe too was a great lover of nature. They enjoyed their walk through the various parts of the garden, occasionally stopping for a picture or a stolen kiss. While they walk they hold hands or have their arms linked, while talking.

“Becs, when did you know it was me?”

“Well, pretty much since we met I knew you were something, but it took me a very long time to get my definition of it straight.”

“What do you mean, babe?”

“Well, straight might not be the best word,” Beca chuckles “but I had this image of my family life in my head, and I worked hard to accomplish that with Jesse. I felt the need to change things, doing something or stopping something, because he wanted that from me. And also in other relationships, I felt like I had to do that. After David was born, it became harder for me to compromise or so my relationships never really lasted. I thought it was because I didn’t work hard enough. And then you came back in my life… When you moved in, we fell into a rhythm in which we did things, not because we felt the other expected it, but because we just felt like doing that. And I started thinking more and more, ‘this is what it must be like to have a partner or wife’. That’s when I started to see it, us, as a family. Luckily it worked out.”

“I’m glad too, babe.” Chloe says as she links their hands together before they continue their walk through the botanical gardens. They walk in silence for a while until Beca asks:

“And you?”

“Hmm?”

“When did you know it was me?”

Chloe bites her lip hesitantly.

“I don’t want to sound pathetic, but pretty much since our freshman year.”

“Fuck Chloe, that’s a very long time. I can’t believe I never had an idea.”

“Doesn’t matter now, I’m just glad you finally did.” Chloe emphasises her words with a kiss.

They walk in a comfortable silence with their hands linked together. It starts to get later and Beca suggests they go for a hot drink in the café. They chat a little more on random things until Beca brings up a question.

“What do you think the other Bellas would say about this, well, us?”

“Well, Bree and Legacy already know and they reacted pretty much as expected. As for the others, CR will probably be supportive of us …and compliment you on your skills for landing such a hottie.” Chloe giggles at the last part she adds.

“True, probably. You know, CR helped me with some of the gay stuff.”

“The gay stuff?” Chloe asks for clarification with widening eyes “As in…?”

Beca’s own eyes widen as she realizes what Chloe’s getting at. “No, no, no ….no…. just no. We talked an awful lot and she introduced me to the scene back in New York. It helped and I met some nice people, but it wasn’t really for me. But she would say I did good now. We should meet with her if we ever get to NY. And with Stace as well. Although, maybe not…” Beca gets a horrified expression on her face.

“What’s wrong, babe? Do you think Stacie won’t be supportive of us? I can’t imagine that, I always thought that Stacie was someone who occasionally dipped in the lady pont as well.”

“Oh, yeah, she is. And she is going to be more than fine with this, but… she’ll want details, like detailed details. And she’s not going to stop bugging me until she gets what she wants.”

Chloe breaks out into a fit of laughter. When she has calmed again she says:

“Amy will likely throw a party, complete with a banner and a cake..”

“..at least. Lilly probably already knows. Do we even know where Flo is?”

“Nope, last thing I heard is that she moved back to Guatemala to help her family.”

“And then last Ashley and Jessica, they don’t really seem homophobic to me either..”

“No, Chloe, of course not. But I think all of them will be surprised.”

“What do you mean by ‘of course not’? Homophobia is still more present than you think.”

“Chlo, Jessica found out she’s gay during her postgrad studies, and Ashley was with her every step of the way.”

“Were they a couple?”

“No, they shared a very intimate friendship, but eventually Ashley moved back home and got together with her high school boyfriend.”

“Oh. And how is Jessica doing?”

“You can ask her that yourself later. We have to get going, I’m getting hungry.”

Beca takes Chloe by the arm and leads her to the car. Despite Chloe’s bugging Beca would not tell where they were going. When they pull up at the apartment’s parking Chloe starts to pout. Beca sees it and starts to laugh.

“Oh, hush, we’re not done yet. For the rest of the day we are taking a cab. We’re going to finish our grown-ups date day in style, with booze for the both of us.” Beca winks at her. “The cab will be here in 20 minutes, we’re a little ahead of schedule. If you want we can pop upstairs and freshen up or change.”

“Oh, Becs, I know you just want to kiss your boy goodnight.”

“Just hurry, I know you want to change for a night out.”

After changing and wishing Emily and David a good night, they head down to the cab. Thirty minutes later they pull up outside a bar called ‘The Bella’. Beca pays the fare and they get out.

“How did I not know about this?” Chloe asks. “And how do you?”

“I came here for work once. That’s how I found it. Turns out I happened to know the owner. Come on.”

Beca takes Chloe’s hand and leads her into the bar. They settle at a booth that is reserved for them. Soon a waiter comes over, offering the menus. Beca thanks him and tells him that they’ll have ‘the usual’ for starters and a beer for herself, before looking at Chloe.

“A beer for me too, please.”

The waiter disappears and the girls look at the menu. Chloe speaks up:

“The usual? Something tells me you come here more than occasionally…”

“I do. They have open mic nights and serve killer food. I come here to scout singers. Tonight however is karaoke night.”

Chloe lets out a squeal.

“But food first. Did you already pick something to eat?”

“Can you recommend something?”

“You used to love Jessica’s quesadillas in college right? Then you’ll be a fan of those here too. I’m going for the pulled pork sandwich with a side of fries. Or knowing you, a large side of fries.”

The waiter comes with the plate of mixed appetizers and the girls order their main courses. The girls talk about all sorts of things, enjoying a night between adults. When Chloe went for a quick bathroom break, Jessica happens to come out to greet her.

“Hey captain, rumour has it that the weird loner music producer has brought a lady friend tonight. So who is this woman, that she is so special that she is being wooed by THE Beca Mitchel?”

“There is only one lady special enough to do that. Oh, here she comes.”

Chloe spots the familiar blonde and greets her: “Hey Jessica, it’s been way too long.”

“Beca, this is your special lady friend?”

“This is more than a special lady friend, this is the love of my life.” Beca says as she takes Chloe’s hand.

“It’s so good to see you together. I’m jealous of you, Chloe, this woman is something else.”

“Yes, she is indeed very special. I’m lucky to be a part of her family.”

They chat a bit more until Jessica has to get back to work.

“I’ve got to set up the entire karaoke thing. I’m putting the two of you down, so what’s it going to be, serenade or duet?”

“Duet”, they say simultaneously.  
“Just the way you are?” Jessica asks.

“Fine by us”

And so Beca and Chloe get the honours of opening the evening. They are quite a tough act to follow. So after a man in his sixties who butchers Billy Joel’s Piano Man, a bachelorette party who sing some Katy Perry songs, the crowd goes wild when Beca climbs back on the stage to sing ‘No diggety’ for Chloe. Throughout the evening Chloe and Beca sing a couple more songs, and also Jessica gets roped in.

Just as they are heading out a young man grabs Chloe’s arm. Beca eyes him suspiciously, afraid he’ll hit on Chloe.

“Hi, I heard you and your friends up there, you guys are amazing. So, I heard the open mic nights they do here are sometimes visited by a music producer. You guys should come back then. I really believe you would have a shot.”

“Thanks for the advice, we’ll think about it.” Chloe replies as she grabs Beca’s arm and they walk away laughing, because of the advice the man had given them.

When they are in the cab back Chloe says: “Thanks babe, I’ve had an amazing day. By the way, Emily just texted that David wanted to sleep in bed with her, so that means that..”  
She then leans closer bringing her mouth next to Beca’s ear. “when we get home I’m going to show you just how much I appreciated today.”

Beca reacts by kissing Chloe’s exposed neck. “I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions are always welcome... :)


	4. New York (pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little family takes a trip to New York (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the beginning of this story is set about a week after the previous chapter. I split the trip to NY, because I think I prefer shorter chapters and I just wanted to publish something. :)
> 
> Everyone who has given kudo's or comments, thank you! :D

Beca was sitting in her living room on the couch, going over some work e-mails while Chloe was at the table with some schoolwork. Beca looks up from her laptop and asks:

 

“Chlo, I have to go to New York in a couple of weeks, Wednesday through Friday. It’s right before that long weekend. I was thinking, David and you could fly out there after school on Friday and we can stay the weekend, we can make it a short getaway? Maybe meet with Stace and Cynthia? We wanted to tell them in person, right?”

 

“Hmm, would be nice.”

 

“Great, I’ll book the tickets.”

 

* * *

 

The weekend had arrived, on Friday afternoon Beca had had her last meeting and early that evening she picked Chloe and David up from the airport. It had been only three days since Beca last saw David and Chloe, but when she saw them again, she acted like she hadn’t seen them in months. David quickly grew tired of Beca’s affections, but Chloe secretly loved how clingy her girlfriend was acting. Before heading to the restaurant to meet with Stacie, they pass by the hotel to drop of their stuff and freshen up.

 

David rushed into the restaurant as he noticed Stacie. Beca pulls Chloe back for a kiss pressing her against the wall next to entrance.

 

“Stacie!” David calls out as he reaches her.

 

“Hey little man, where's your mom?”

 

“My moms are probably kissing again.” He says rolling his eyes.

 

“Did you say moms?”

 

“Yep, mom got herself a girlfriend, but I like her, so she can be my mom too.”, David replies matter-of-factly.

 

“Beca's got a girlfriend? A proper, serious girlfriend, one that you call mom?”, Stacie is in shock at David's words

 

Beca sneaks up behind Stacie.

 

“Yeah, dude, I'm just as surprised as you are, still.”

 

Stacie turns around at once and can't hold in a squeal of surprise as she sees Chloe and Beca there. Beca with her arm around Chloe's middle and Chloe's head resting on Beca's shoulder.

 

“You two, finally. How long?”

 

They order their food and over the course of the meal they chat away, catching up on each other’s lives. Especially Chloe and Stacie, who have been out of touch for a long time have a lot to share. Then David announces he has to go to the bathroom. Chloe says she wants to go as well and will go with him, leaving Stacie and Beca at the table.

 

When they return from the bathroom she’s greeted by a funny situation. Beca lies with her forehead on the table while Stacie is laughing at her. Between the table top and Beca’s hair Chloe can just make out the flushed red on Beca’s cheeks. She sits down next to Beca and asks:

 

“Becs, are you ok?”

 

“I told you this was a bad idea, I told you what she would do and I was right.”

 

Chloe has to think for a moment before remembering what Beca had predicted about meeting Stacie.

 

“Oh, she did…?”, she asks as she shoot Beca a meaningful look

 

Stacie cuts in and says:

 

“I only asked if you two were really as happy as you two seemed. You know, if you both were _satisfied_ with the relationship.”

 

Chloe replies: “Yep, we are. But let’s remember David is here too…”

 

And so their conversation steers to different topics. As Chloe notices that David starts to get tired, she proposes to call it a night. The three women part promising to make plans for later that weekend. As Chloe goes into the cab, Stacie pulls Beca back.

 

“Bring David over to my place tomorrow evening, so you can properly wine and dine your woman New York style, text me later.”

 

Beca smiles at Stacie. “Thanks, will do, but gotta go now.” And Beca gets in with Chloe and David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, love to hear your thoughts..


End file.
